Otis Milburn
Otis Milburn is one of the main characters in Sex Education. He is portrayed by Asa Butterfield. He is an awkward teenager who struggles with his mother's occupation and her interference in his personal and sexual life. Early Life Otis grew up as the son of two sex and relationship therapists, Remi and Jean Milburn, which is where he receives his large, extensive knowledge of sex and relationship advice. At some point during Otis' childhood, he witnessed his father performing sexual intercourse with one of his clients, which left him both confused and scared as a result of lack of understanding. Upon consulting his mother about the situation, she discovered Remi had cheated on her and, as a self-believed comfort, told Otis what sex involved and added that it could ruin lives as well as bring pleasure to them. This knowledge gave Otis an undiagnosed form of PTSD which affected him in later life. Jean split with Remi, causing him to move to America, and raised Otis alone. As a result of this, Jean became extremely protective of her son which made her decide to not involve herself in serious relationships and instead opting for continuous one-night stands with multiple men and clients - something Otis evidently disapproves of. Throughout the Series Season 1 Upon reaching sixth forum alongside his best friend, Eric, Otis discovered he had picked up his mother's gift and gave sex therapy and advice to Adam Groff, after taking Viagra pills to impress his girlfriend. Maeve Wiley, who was present at the time, was impressed by Otis' skills and invited him to start a clinic with her in order to make money - which she needed to pay her bills after being abandoned by her mother and father alongside her brother, who had disappeared without informing her of his intentions. Otis, both excited and originally horrified, agreed. Over the course of the show, Otis and Maeve become considerably closer. most evidently after Maeve aborted her child, which she had with her boyfriend: Jackson Marchetti, and Otis waited for her and walked her, despite having being told to go home, back to the caravan site that she called home - despite feeling rather ashamed of it. Maeve was surprised by Otis' dedication and reliability making her open up to the sex therapist about her past, later in the show. After discovering Otis gave Jackson personal information about her in order to impress her and make her his girlfriend, Maeve felt betrayed and angry causing her to ignore Otis. He stole the Essay award that Adam got for his essay on ',Dreams' which was clearly written by Maeve for payment; as Otis thought the award belonged to Maeve, he sent it and a letter apologizing for his actions, leading her to visit his house and discovering him kissing his new girlfriend, Ola. Maeve returned home and the result of this view is to be discovered in the second season of the show. Relationships *Eric Effiong - Best Friend *Maeve Wiley - School Friend/Crush/Business Partner *Jean Milburn - Mother *Remi Milburn - Father *Ola Nyman - Ex-girlfriend *Lily Iglehart - Partial Sexual Partner Personality Otis is a smart, well-mannered teenager. However, he can be deceitful on occasion: in "Episode 4", he tells Jackson to do a grand gesture to ask Maeve out, knowing that she dislikes gestures like that, although this backfires and Jackson and Maeve start to date. Appearances Season One (8/8) * * * * * * * * Season Two (8/8) * * * * * * * * Quotes Gallery Otis Milburn Season 2 Portrait.jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (5).jpg Sex Education Season 2 Promo Photos (10).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters